mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Insect Girls
Although these females were classified as monsters by the Order, they are not really monsters. They are an alien species that had crashed here centuries ago while searching for new planets to inhabit. They did have both males and females on board,but most males died in the crash. The rest died days later from injuries they sustained from the crash. Most of the females survived since they were in areas of the ship that was heavily fortified. They decided it was best to leave the ship in search of a place they could make into their new home. They found a large cave system that they could use and begin making it suitable for habitation. It took eight years for them to build an underground village,in that time their population dwindled to a mere five thousand. They found that they were able to have children with the males on this planet,although they were only able to give birth to females. They ambushed travelers traveling near their home to get the males needed for mating, but moved further out when the people traveling that route stopped coming. While these females are insects, they look more human like than like insects. While not affected by the old Demon Lords power, they were slightly affected by the new Demon Lords power. There are four different species of Insect girls: Black Widow: A spider type female. A medium sized Insect girl with dark skin and what appears to be a red hourglass tattoo on her back. They produce a poison that kills in minutes, but they rarely use it. Unlike the spider they came from they do not kill the male they just mated with, although if he pisses her off she will definitely bite him injecting her poison into him.But ever since the new Demon Lord took over, their poison has lost the ability to kill. Now it arouses the one bit causing a undeniable urge to mate with the one who bit him.While not really an insect they were classified as one by the Order. Tarantula: Another spider type. A large Insect girl with tan skin. They are very strong, able to lift objects that are over 1,000 pounds. While they look to be more brawn than brain, they are rather intelligent preferring reading to most other activities. They aren't always reading though, they do train for a few hours each day. Not an insect but an arthropod, but was classified as one due to the Order scientist misidentifying her species. Dragonfly: A small flying Insect girl. They have small light bodies that are very durable. They mostly spend their time either flying or hunting. They are fast fliers and excellent hunters, one rarely returns without game animals. They have a difficult time staying still, always feeling the need to be constantly in motion. Grasshopper: A medium sized Insect girl and the only one to have sections of her body covered by a hard shell. They were a slave race on their home planet, but are now just another member of the village. They have light green skin, mauve eyes and the shell like covering is a darker green.